justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline of the Just Cause universe
This article lists all the events that have taken place in the Just Cause Universe and which have specific known dates/years. . One of the oldest Notable Buildings in the Just Cause Universe.]] Ancient (up to 1000 A.D.) *The ancient Ular Tribe constructed a large number of temples all over Panau. These are believed to be the oldest things in the Just Cause Universe. *The town of Agro is the oldest known settlement in Insula Striate, meaning that it predates all the other Ancient Medici ruins in the region. By how much is unknown. It could have been by mere days, or even by centuries. *The people of Ancient Medici constructed a number of stone obelisks. Their actual age and purpose are unknown, but they are believed to be older than the Roman invasion and have something to do with religious practices. They could also be younger than the Roman occupation. *Medici was invaded and occupied by Ancient Rome in the fifth century BC. During that time the Romans built multiple large towns throughout Medici and the capital of Medici was Manaea. This part is weird, because the Manaea in-game info says just "fifth century", but the Republic of Rome was only founded in 509 BC. Then the republic became an empire and lasted until the year 476. This must mean that the official intel for Manaea made a small mistake. *At some point, the volcano on the Volcano island in Medici erupted. The eruption changed the islands landscape and partially flooded a couple of coastal settlements. The island does have two fortress bastions, but due to the lack of newer civilian settlements, the island is believed to have been abandoned by Civilians at this point. As indicated by the fresher (black) lava, the volcano has erupted again in recent times. *264 BC to 146 BC: The Punic wars took place. According to the in-game description for Ponere, the town "was built upon the foundation of a defensive stronghold dating back to the Punic Wars". In reality, star forts were first constructed in the 15th century. 1000 A.D. to 1499 *Natives of San Esperito constructed the Hidden temple at Isla Maria Dolorosa. The modern locals refer to them as "the ancient ones". Temples like that in reality were constructed around the years 1300 to 1500. *Colle Salrosa - "Centuries ago, the gentle leader Cirillo Salrosa founded this city-state as a venue for trade." *Insula Dracons fishing communities all hate each other. It's unknown what started the dispute, but the "deep-seated hatred" is reported to "go back centuries". *A vineyard was founded at Insula Fonte some time during the approximate 15th century. The vineyard was demolished a few months before the events of JC3 to make room for Vis Electra. 1500 to 1699 *According to the description of the town Alqollacta the people who lived there in pre-Espinosan times were sought out for their exceptional hunting dogs. *1527-1598 - This when Philip II lived. He was the king of Spain. The town El Prudente was named after him. *The town Macchu Sacha is described as "An unusual town that existed since before the fall of Otorongo. The people here have record breaking lifespans." *According to Javi Huerta, someone made a figure of Otorongo during the mid-16th century. This is likely when Otorongo was still the ruler of Solís. According to Solís Hoy radio, it was about 500 years ago when Diego Espinosa landed a small army of conquistadors to conquer Solís. Diego Espinosa became a saint less than 10 years after he died. **Around the same time Diego Espinosa burnt a small community in Lago Risa. **At the end of the war a peace treaty was signed in La Thak. **~1518 - There was an open revolt by the people of Solís to resist the Spanish occupation. The revolt was successfully contained by Solís's new rulers. This was the first time the people of Solís were in an open revolt. The next time would be 500 years later during the events of JC4. This is known of from Operation Illapa where Oscar Espinosa mentions it. *1571 - The village Estepointa was founded. *1581 - Capitán Valdez (village in Frontera) was named after the admiral of Diego's merchant fleet. Capitán Valdez retired there and the town was named after him in 1581. *1583 - The Espinosa family scuttled their galleon El Espada. Puerto Espada was later built on that spot and named after the ship. *Settlers from Salirosa founded a town and built a fort in Medici. That fort is now known as Cima Leon: Centcom. *"...on the tenth anniversary of his death" - Bahía del Santo was named this 10 years after Diego Espinosa died. It's not known when he died. *Medici has lots of star forts, the likes of which were in reality built around the 15th to 19th centuries. *1652: **Altagracia (town in Solís) is described as: "In 1652, a wealthy merchant was lifted by a tornado and awoke in this very spot. He built a town here and never left." **The town of El Qisa was recognized as a township by a local colonial governor. *Panau was occupied by multiple West European nations from the 16th to the 19th century. *San Esperito was once a Spanish colony. The latest fortifications are from the approximate 17th to 19th century. *According to the map description of Albeto Pero, the town was bombarded at some unknown time in history and ironically, the only remaining feature of that fort was the most bombarded. 1772 The Romero family founded the town Los Romeros at Solís. "Throughout the 1800s" San Gael is described as: "A thriving if small town throughout the 1800s, few houses remain now." 1806 The Moretti weapons manufacturing company was founded. This is mentioned in the PC game manual for Just Cause. "In the mid-19th century" The in-game description of Mina Rocanegra says: "This expansive mine, first discovered in the mid-19th century, still generates large amounts of petroleum for the Espetrol Company." 1889 "Jazombie & Fitz" chain of clothing stores was founded. These stores are seen at Citate Di Ravello, Babica and possibly a few more places in Medici. "In the late 19th century" The map info for Senderos says: "A village sprung up around a trading post at this crossroads in the late 19th century." "At the turn of the 20th century" JC3 in-game map description for Cava Geminos Nord: "This Bavarium mine opened at the turn of the 20th century, when Salvatore Albano sold his hillside ranch to the Parvetalpo l'Obra Minerari. Di Ravello greatly expanded the mine, and its neighbor Cava Geminos Sud, near the turn of the 21st century." 1915 In-game map description for the Vulture military airport: "The military airport of Vulture stores a massive compliment of jets and bombers in its underground hangars. The famous Hirundine Squadron, which has protected Medici's skies for 100 years, calls Vulture home." 1930s The map info for Topaz says: "A handful of prospectors founded this village, trying to get rich on a Topaz vein that finally gave out around the 1930s." 1939 to 1945 World War II is known to have taken place. *Japan occupied Hantu Island, an occupation that still lasts. *Porto Le Gratia was razed by unknown forces, but later rebuilt under President Dante. 1949, July 4th Tom Sheldon was born, according to his Just Cause 2 PDA profile. "The 50s" General Isnin of Panau Military was made into a national hero for slaughtering the indigenous tribes of northern Panau in the 50's. His son, Tunko Isnin is now a colonel. 1951, October 2 Papa Panay was born. 1952 According to the map description of Estatuas Amaru: "In 1952 an explorer set up camp in this cave and slowly went mad trying to solve the riddle of the ancient structures." 1955, November 1st The beginning of the Vietnam war. The Agency is known to have carried out under-cover operations during that war. 1960 to 1969 (exact year unknown) *The Mugello company started producing the Mugello Raffinati Vitesse. *Tom Sheldon joined The Agency. *The Panauan Government confiscated all of the skulls from the Ular Boys and took them all for themselves. This is something revealed in an unused speech line found in the game files, meaning that this fact is non-canon and Cut game content from Just Cause 2. 1960, December 16th Karl Blaine was born, according to his Just Cause 2 PDA profile. 1962, October 16th-28th The Cuban Missile Crisis is mentioned in the in-game description of the Griphon airbase. NATO fighters used to be based there. The same text mentions that Di Ravello was the one who reluctantly agreed to allowing this. This is a major developer oversight, because he did not join the military until 1995. If he was already a base commander in 1962, then he must be in his 70s by now. See the mistakes section below for a theory about an alternative timeline that attempts to explain this. 1963 The Autostraad company started producing the '63 Autostraad Weltbus. 1968, January 25th Rico Rodriguez was born, according to his Just Cause 2 PDA profile. 1969 The Stria company started making the '69 Stria Sussurro. 1970 to 1979 (exact year unknown) A small team of French paleontologists discovered Bavarium near their camp. That area was later turned into Cava Geminos Sud. 1970, June 15th Maria Kane was born, according to her Just Cause 2 PDA profile. 1973 *According to map info for Vico Maquerello, a fish was caught there in 1973, which despite being dead has miraculously still not decayed. *According to... source unknown ..., Sophia Espinosa lived in what is now the Recalada region. Her home stood there for centuries until it burned down in 1973. 1974, April 22nd Sri Irawan was born, according to his Just Cause 2 PDA profile. 1975, April 30th The end of the Vietnam war. The Agency is known to have carried out under-cover operations during that war. 1976, May 14th According to the paper map that came with the collectors edition of Just Cause 3, "Di Ravello's palace construction finished in Regno" on this day at 05:14. This fits the alternative timeline (see in trivia) in which Di Ravello took over Medici in the 1960s, but it could also mean that the building was just finished then and it could have been used for something else until Di Ravello took it. 1979, August 18th Bolo Santosi was born, according to her Just Cause 2 PDA profile. "The 80s" According to the map description for Prospero Robotica, its inception was in the 80s. 1981, October 31st Jade Tan was born, according to her PDA profile. 1983 *According to Satellite Station: Pascal info, the eDEN Corporation was founded "a couple of years" before 1985. *Cadadía 83' Hatchback began production. 1984 The '84 Sheepdog is apparently from this year, even though the movie that it comes from won't happen for another 10 years. 1984, May 27th According to Eden Callaghan tapes, the eDEN Corporation was "officially founded" as a "research firm". 1985 May 23rd The eDEN Corporation starts to draw interest from several organizations. November 19th The Stingray facility was constructed "to study the negative effects of human activity on the weather". Date unknown It was decided to construct the Satellite Station: Pascal. The station info strangely mentions that this was "a couple of years" after the eDEN Corporation was founded, meaning that it was founded in 1983. This means that for a year, it must have been an unofficial group of people with common interests. This must have been after november 19, because it wouldn't have been a "Satellite Station" if there was nothing that it could be a satellite of. 1986 According to his JC2 PDA profile, Rico was scouted out by Tom Sheldon in 1986 and invited to the Agency. According to promotional information for Just Cause 3, Rico joined The Agency at age 18, confirming 1986. The JC2 PDA page mistakenly reports that Rico was born in 1968 and joined the Agency in 1986 at the age of 21. July 26th The Agency contacted the eDEN Corporation via Tom Sheldon, showing "particular interest in our progress in robotics". The Agency and the eDEN Corporation make a deal that Eden Callaghan, CEO of eDEN Corp, calls "a mutually beneficial deal". For some reason Tom Sheldon was called "Thomas Sheldon" at that time. He might have changed his name later, or maybe everyone just feels like calling him Tom. 1987, April 8th The eDEN Corporation has made so much progress in the technology field and in the midst of it, the eDEN Corporation's Artificial Intelligence department (or simply AI) has created an AI fully capable of understanding human speech. Eden Callaghan immediately implements it in all facilities belonging to the eDEN Corporation. Note that the AI aboard the eDEN Airship was a homicidal one and probably not an original one. 1988 Date unknown According to the in-game map description for Vico Thunno, "Locals insist that the last piece of mail the community received was in 1988, and that was meant for Angelo's cousin Andres in Cinta." May 23rd EDEN Corporation engineers have created heavy-duty Loaders which allow them to support their growth and build new facilities much more efficiently. The Agency is adamant about them investigating the possibility of weaponizing them. 1990s According to the map description for Satellite Station: Coulomb, it was established sometime in the early 1990s, which in this case, could mean anytime between 1990 and november 1993. 1990 According to the mission Severance, The Agency went into business with the eDEN Corporation through Tom Sheldon. According to Eden Callaghan tapes, the deal ended overnight after the Large-Scale Fragmentation Device test was a failure. June 30th Mechs create the eDEN Airship, soon to become home to over 200 employees, including Eden Callaghan. Some time later, all of them died when the homicidal AI froze them all to death. October 8th The Black Hand contact the eDEN Corporation, but Eden Callaghan rejects their offer, stating that "they seem to lack government oversight". October 13th The eDEN Corporation comes into contact with Medici under then-President Dante. Dante explains to them about Bavarium and how it could replace fuel in the future, but Eden Callaghan notices extreme potential in this mineral that Dante doesn't seem to have noticed. 1991, February 14th Eden Callaghan decides to push forward with the Large-Scale Fragmentation Device testing despite numerous protests from now ex-board members, who argued that the risks on the environment were too big. 1992 March 16th The eDEN Corporation acquired the right to settle on the Lacrima Islands for their own use. March 17th - December 31st (date unknown) According to the in-game map description for Novola Central Detention Camp: "Novola Central is the oldest and largest Black Hand facility on the island, set up shortly after striking the deal with the eDEN Corporation. In 1992, after a disastrous test run with their new Fragmentation Device (lots of casualties, abysmal PR), the eDEN Corporation lost most private funding and were desperate for cash to continue their research. That's when the Black Hand started subletting part of Insula Lacrima for their own benefit, and in turn provided a small battalion to provide security on the eDEN Airship." 1993, November 13th The Stingray facility disappears without a trace. The official explanation is unknown, but in private, Eden Callaghan suspects something went terribly wrong during testing. The facility likely disappeared when something went wrong during Eden Spark testing. 1995, December 2nd Sebastiano Di Ravello joins the Medici Military to begin his career at the rank of private. We know the date when calculating back from his collectable audio diary day 7305, which is exactly 20 years after day 1 (1 year is 365.25 days). 1996, February 14th Unless miscounted, day 75 of Di Ravello's military career was on this date. On this day he graduated from boot camp. 1998 Leon Espinosa, the father of Oscar Espinosa, died in an accidental plane crash "20 years ago". The game is set in "20XX", but for the purpose of this article we assume it's sent at the games launch time. Date unknown, but during the 20th century Probably around 1960s to 1980s: *According to the map description of Cima Leon: Silo, "Built into the craggy rocks atop Lacos, the Silo of Cima Leon is a remnant of Medici's early nuclear ICBM tests during the Cold War. Locals mutter that the military presence there is too large to simply be protecting radioactive waste." The Cold War was from the late 1940s to the early 1990s, but assuming that Medici was not more advanced than the US and Russia, it's reasonable to assume that this was from the 1960s to 1980s. *The Agency had been monitoring Operation Illapa for at least 30 years as mentioned on the Leon Espinosa article. Assuming the events of Solís happened during 2018 and 2019, it is fair to assume the Agency had been monitoring it since 1988. Night between day 1708 and day 1709 of Di Ravello tapes *The Night of the Bonfires. This is when Di Ravello seized power and arranged some houses, including the Rodriguez house to be burned. This is what made Rico leave Medici and join The Agency. Confusingly, according to other info, Rico joined the Agency in 1986. "...into the next century!" According to an advertisement for the Moretti company, they are "Shooting their way into the next century!" "Near the turn of the 21st century" JC3 in-game map description for Cava Geminos Nord: "This Bavarium mine opened at the turn of the 20th century, when Salvatore Albano sold his hillside ranch to the Parvetalpo l'Obra Minerari. Di Ravello greatly expanded the mine, and its neighbor Cava Geminos Sud, near the turn of the 21st century." 2004 The first San Esperito International Arms Fair took place. This was an annual charity event, but it's unknown if it was held again after 2005 when Rico murdered two people at the event. 2005 The events of Just Cause are set to be taking place during 2 weeks. According to the game manual that comes in the retail box, Salvador Mendoza seized power 1 week before the events of the game. Tom and Maria are seen reading a book called "Regime change in 7 days", but the newspaper dates prove that the Storyline missions in Just Cause must have taken place over at least two weeks. 2005, August 5th The mission Good Cop, Bad Cop takes place. 2005, August 6th The events of the mission Good Cop, Bad Cop are reported about in the Gaceta Nacional del San Esperito. Newspapers are normally published the next day, so the mission must have taken place the previous day. According to the newspaper, it was a Tuesday, but in reality that date was a Saturday. 2005, August 12th The mission Guadalicano Choo Choo takes place. The mission briefing is known to have taken place around 10:32 in the morning. Dr. Otto Kleiner was killed on that day. 2005, August 13th The events of the mission Guadalicano Choo Choo are reported about in the Gaceta Nacional del San Esperito. Newspapers are normally published the next day, so the mission must have taken place the previous day. According to the newspaper, it was again Tuesday, which is odd, because the real August 13 was a Saturday. 2005 (date unknown) *The Kerner company started making the '05 Charmant. *The town of Vista Fonte was still "a tiny village". The burning of the north took place soon after that and caused the village to rapidly grow into a town by 2015. "Less than a decade" ago Map description for Cava Montana: "Cava Montana is the former site of Granpatre, once the third-tallest mountain in Medici. In less than a decade, the great peak became a tepid inland lake, thanks to merciless mining and demolition. Old photographs of Granpatre are collectors' items in the nearby town of Bellevia, from which Granpatre's summit was once visible." 2008 *An alcoholic beverage is produced in Panau, called "Panau 2008". See also: Panauan cuisine. *A tornado hit Nueva Voz. 2009 The events of Just Cause 2. Tom is still reading the book "Regime change in 7 days", but this doesn't mean that the missions took place in that few time. 2013 The Kerner company started making the '13 Vigueur. 2015 2015, December 1st The events of Just Cause 3. For the purposes of this article we consider December 1st to be the date of Rico's arrival in Medici because the game was released on this day. 2015, December 2 Day 7305 in the collectable Di Ravello audio diary. Di Ravello mentions in that tape that Rico arrived "last night". 2015, December 12 Inscription on the left edge of the paper map that came with the collectors edition of Just Cause 3: "1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 0 File received on monday, 12.12.2015; 05:00 am". If this refers to the map itself, then at that time the map was still in Di Ravellos possession, because he signed it on a later date. What the row of numbers mean is unknown. The final number in the row ("0") has a lighter background. Also, in reality this day was a saturday. This off-set is similar to the off-set seen in 2005 and could mean that the Just Cause Universe does not share the same calendar of reality. 2015, December 24 The paper map that came with the collectors edition of Just Cause 3 was approved, signed and stamped by General Di Ravello himself. He signed it while in Regno and according to the stamp, it's "Case no. 55-28AM/52WRO". 2015 F1 racing season Sergio Flores drove a Mugello Farina Duo to eight race victories, including the Medici Grand Prix. 2016 *The Kerner company started manufacturing the Kerner 16' Vigeur. 2018, December 3rd Those who bought the gold edition or the digital deluxe edition for Just Cause 4 gained an early one day access to the game, so technically Rico arrived in Solís on this day. 2018, December 4th The events of Just Cause 4 begin. For the purposes of this article this wiki considers December 4th to be the date of Rico's arrival in Solís because the game was formally released on this day. Unspecific times referenced in JC4 "Decades ago" The dam of Muro Fortaleza is described as: "This dam was built by the Black Hand decades ago. The effects on local businesses mean that many eagerly await the waterfall's return." "For twenty years" In one mission Rico mentions that he has known Tom for twenty years. "Years ago" *"Years ago" from the events of JC4 Los Demonios DLC. Archaeologists discovered a "necropolis" at Isla De Los Annilos. *According to the map info for Estación Perdida: "Once served workers commuting to and from Zona Uno, but sandstorms and better roads shut it down years ago." "For 5 years" According to one of the loading screens, "A talented and gifted soldier, Gabriela Morales has been Commander of the Black Hand for 5 years." "Over the past decade" The valley of Valle Polvo is described as: "This valley has broken snowfall records over the past decade due to the increase in blizzards around Qacha" "Annual" *The town Costa Fe is described as having an annual sailboat race. *The town of Perla del Desierto has an annual festival that wards off demons. "For years" The town of La Kancha is described as: "This town has suffered spotty electricity for years thanks to Muro Fortaleza's role in powering Project Illapa" "For nearly a century" In-game description for Pueblo Kullu: "A sprawling town grew around this lumber mill, the center of mahogany logging in the Wanay for nearly a century." "For Centuries" *The town of El Molino is described as:"Named for the mill that was once the center of this centuries-old farming community" *Estauas Abi is described as: "This ancient structure has remained untouched for centuries." *Estatuas Machi is described as:"High in the mountains and far from the road, it's likely this odd structure has been untouched by human hands for centuries." *The town of La Pukyu description states the following: "The headwaters of the Wanay have been a popular place to gather freshwater for centuries." 20XX, March 16/17 *According to [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tbo2vGqF1Rw this small teaser], a part of Just Cause 4 is set in "17 Mar 20XX 15:33 GMT / 16 Mar 20XX 22:33 PM EST". *The "Eye of the storm" trailer shows that exact same time at the bottom right corner of the screen when Mira shows the weather radar screen. The first video is very likely a smaller section of the same cut-scene. *That cut-scene is in the mission Project Illapa. 2019, June If the game is set in real time, the events of the JC4 Los Demonios DLC take place at this time. Mistakes that don't fit the timeline See the talk page for an alternative timeline that also ends up with similar mistakes. Avalanche Studios probably did not assemble a timeline of their own and this article didn't exist until after Just Cause 3 was released. *Some Just Cause 2 sources report Rico as either 18, or 21 when he joined the Agency, but the sources agree that he joined in 1986. *Calculating back, using Di Ravello tapes and the presumed game time of december 2015, Day 1 of the Di Ravello tapes was in 1995. According to day 1515, Rico was still a racecar driver at that time. According to day 1710, it wasn't until then that Rico joined the Agency, however according to all other info, Rico joined the Agency in 1986. *The map description for Griphon airbase is: "The lofty fortress of Griphon is one of Medici's largest military airfields. During the Cold War, Di Ravello reluctantly loaned out Griphon to his Western allies, and a contingent of NATO aircraft called the base home during the days of the Cuban Crisis." The problem is that Di Ravello could not have been a base commander, or head of the Medici Military in 1962, because he joined the military at the rank of private in 1995. Also, had he been at least a base commander in 1962 at the age of 18, he would be 71 years old during the missions of JC3. *Some dates and days of the week in the timeline do not correspond to the same dates and days of the week in reality. See 2005 and 2015. The timeline mistake exist because at some point during development Di Ravello was meant to have taken over Medici in the 1960s! This is a fact that was discovered when closely analyzing the early development materials at: http://www.zachschlappi.com/ See also *Just Cause Universe. *Other countries in the Just Cause universe. Category:Just Cause Category:Just Cause 2 Category:Just Cause 3 Category:Content Category:Historical events Category:Just Cause 4